Life Of A Model
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: What if Ashley's modeling career had taken off successfully in Season 6? This story looks at it! AU!


_A/N: Hi again guys. This one is of a whole new category, Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. This episode is an major AU of the ep Breaking Up is Hard To Do Part 1. How you ask? Read and see guys!_

Will, Carlton, and Ashley were on the couch at home and looking and feeling rather defeated and apologetic after the incident in the fashion show. They were now listening to their not-so-happy Uncle Phil berate them for their antics.

"Do you have any idea what you could've cost me this evening? Did you even consider my feelings?" Phil asked, anger rising in his voice while he circled his son, daughter, and nephew.

"Daddy please.. Will and Carlton were only trying to help." Ashley pleaded, elbowing her cousin and brother for backup.

"Yeah Uncle Phil we were just trying to help Ash out," Will said in his younger cousin's defense.

"We just tried to get her back in the modeling agency, we didn't mean to get you angry dad," Carlton agreed.

Phil raised a confused eyebrow. "Back? Wasn't she already signed?"

"We were trying to get Ashley resigned to a new contract so she'd get more money...and we sort of ended up getting Ashley fired the other day," Will said, scratching his head.

"And how did you wind up with her on that stage?" Phil pressed, his tone softening as he realized it was an accident that the boys were just trying to fix.

"We tried to get Ashley signed again but the only way her boss would hire her back is if we became runway models for one night. We just didn't expect to see you there dad," Carlton explained.

Phil drew in a deep breath then exhaled. "...I don't know what to say."

Knowing that Phil calmed down considerably Will gave a response that only he would say in a time like this, "So...can we go now?"

Phil sighed. "You and Carlton can, your aunt and I would like to speak to Ashley alone."

Will and Carlton left the living room. They were sure that Phil was no longer angry at her but that didn't mean that Ashley didn't have to answer some questions.

"I honestly expected that this was just one of your cousin and brother's crazy antics. I didn't know they cared that much about you being a model," Phil's anger had totally vanished by this point and was replaced by understanding. He couldn't possibly be mad at his little girl now.

"Daddy...I'm sorry." Ashley whispered.

"I understand," Phil replied, his voice soft, "I know how serious you are taking this modeling career now."

"You..do?" Ashley answered, astonished.

"Will and Carlton tried to help you and the fact that you were on that runway shows how much you want to be a model," Phil replied calmly, "I can't be mad at you for knowing what you want to do."

"But daddy...aren't you worried?" She asked softly.

"You are my little girl who is growing up to be a fine young woman," Phil replied just as softly, "So yes I am worried but I trust that you'll make the right decisions."

"Daddy...I'll miss you." Ashley answered softly.

"I'll miss you too," Phil said, giving Ashley a loving hug.

Ashley smiled, hugging her father back, before looking to her mother, Vivian.

Vivian smiled approvingly. Usually she had to calm her husband's anger and defend the kids but this warmed her heart to say the very least.

"Mom, what do you think?" Ashley asked.

"I feel the same way your father does. I don't like the fact that you'll be going away from home but if it means that you do something that you love that won't hurt you then I am totally behind you Ashley," Vivian smiled, speaking her support for her daughter.

"You mean it Mom?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Yes baby I do." Vivian answered warmly.

Ashley smiled brightly. "Thank you so much Mom!"

"You're welcome Ashley," Vivian replied, smiling back at her

Ashley smiled getting up from the couch to hug her mother.

Vivian hugged her back. She loved her youngest daughter and would continue to love her near or far.

Carlton and Will slowly crept back into the room, expecting an explosion.

The sight of Vivian hugging Ashley, Phil smiling at his youngest daughter, all of that was just too much for Will to just silently watch, "Um...how long were we gone?"

Ashley giggled. "It's okay Will."

"So I'm guessing everything's alright?" Carlton innocently asked, following Will into the room.

"Yep its fine, tell them daddy." Ashley smiled.

"We're going to give Ashley our total support in her career as a model," Phil smiled.

"Carlton..catch me..I think I'm having a heart attack." Will joked.

"Mom, Dad, really?" Carlton asked with a smile on his face.

"Really Carlton." Phil smiled.

"Yes!" Carlton exclaimed, glad that his time as a model and getting scolded for a moment was all worth it.

"C'mere Ash, gimme a hug." Will smiled.

Ashley smiled back, giving her cousin Will a friendly hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya Ash. Have fun alright?" Will grinned.

"I'll miss you too Will. And don't worry, I'll have fun." Ashley giggled.

"Come back and visit sometimes okay?" Will asked.

"Of course," Ashley smiled, "I'll never forget you guys."

"Cool." Will grinned.

Then the phone rang, the name "Jewel Pemberton" appeared on the caller I.D.

Ash ran into the kitchen, grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Ashley Banks," Jewel greeted, her tone friendly and calm.

"Jewel! It's great to hear from you again!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

"I know it is. Listen your runway performance did impress me...even if it was rather hectic. I want you back in my agency," Jewel said, getting down to business.

"You do? Really?" Ashley asked excitedly, her heart beginning to race.

"Yes, as long as your so called managers stay away from me," Jewel answered, not thinking too highly of Will and Carlton after what happened earlier tonight.

Ashley laughed. "Don't mind them, their my family and they mean well, they just wanted to help me."

"True. I want you in the studio tomorrow at 10 o'clock. I booked you a fashion spot for a major teen magazine, be there," Jewel said, letting Ashley know just what her first modeling job was.

"Will do." Ashley grinned.

"Good, I will see you in the morning Ashley." Jewel answered.

"See you then." Ashley giggled.

Jewel hung up the phone after she gave Ashley the info on her first modeling job.

Ashley let out a joyful squeal. Her life had changed forever...

To be continued...


End file.
